Rainbow Six Vegas 2
by Wolfy Loveland
Summary: My take on the game, with a self insert and an insert of a friend. Remember; what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas


**Rainbow Six Vegas 3**

By: Austin Loveland

**Flashback**

Austin was staring out at the snow white mountain tops when he heard a voice call out. "Austin, it's time to head out!" He looked over to Gabriel, who was waving to him. "Alright, I'm on my way." Austin headed down the stairs and into the briefing room. "We need you to move into position above the terrorists while i negotiate with them. Bravo Team will be standing by if this all goes to hell." said the negotiator. Austin laughed.

"You mean WHEN it all goes to hell." The negotiator glared at him. "sergeant, I don't appreciate you doubting my skills." "Oh don't worry, I don't doubt your skills. I doubt their ability to not shoot you on sight." He motioned for Gabriel and Logan, his squad mates, and headed for the door. "Let's go, we'll set up while you negotiate." They moved silently across the walkways and Austin peeked around the door to see a terrorist staring out the window. He screwed his silencer on and slid around the doorway.

There was a pop and the terrorist dropped with a bullet in his temple. Austin waved his team forward and they ascended the stairs, searching the empty hallways for tangos. They came up to a room and put a snake cam under the door, revealing three men standing together chatting by the stairs. "Three tangos, flash and clear." They stacked up on the door and opened it quickly, rolling in a flash bang. The moment it went off, they opened the door and put all three men down. They hurried up the stairs and came to a dead end at the railings. "Well, it looks like we're rappelling, hooks up."

They clipped ropes onto the railing and rappelled a floor down. There were a few terrorists in the room below them so Austin quietly called out. "Breach and clear!" They jumped back and broke through the glass, shooting each tango once in the head. It didn't take them long to arrive in a vantage point above the terrorists and hostages. Austin watched the negotiator walk in and start talking to what looked like the head honcho of the group. "We will not release them until we get our money!" The man raised his gun to shoot the negotiator, but Gabriel shot first, killing both the negotiator and the other man. "Sniper!"

The other terrorists sprayed gunfire up at Alpha team, but none of their bullets hit their mark. Austin sighed and took aim with his AK-47, popping off one round at a time, hitting each tango he shot at in the head. Logan did the same, but Gabriel was tossing grenades and spraying just as bad as the terrorists. "Gabriel, cease fire!" Gabriel stopped once the last terrorist dropped. "Alpha team, this is Lt. Gage from Bravo Team." "Go for Alpha Team." "There is a bomb in this building set to blow, I need your team to get down there and disarm it."

"Yes sir!" Austin led his team down to the hostages and made sure they were secured before leaving the room and searching for the bomb, floor by floor. When they got to the roof they did a thermal scan of the building and it showed a large group of terrorists and an unknown heat source emitting from a room a few meters away. "Alright, we're going in loud, but no spraying like an animal." Gabriel muttered something. "Do you have something to say Gabriel?" Gabriel shook his head. "That's what i thought, now move it!"

They cleared the room before entering it. The bomb was in the middle of it and when Gabriel tried to disarm it they heard a gunshot. Gabriel hit the ground holding his bleeding leg. "Tango on the stairs!" Unfortunately the two windows in the back were uncovered and two turret gunners unloaded on Austin and Logan. "This is not good!" said Logan as he took out one of the gunners. Suddenly the other gunner dropped and Bravo Team came through the door. Their medic patched up Gabriel as their demolitions expert disarmed the bomb...

**Vegas Life**

Two years after the hostage suitation in the mountains, Austin had a new squad and a partner, Sergeant Stephen. They were hovering above a vegas casino as Six gave them their mission brief. "Two brothers, Carlos and Miguel, have been stealing materials from the military for a year now. So far we haven't figured out what they were making, but Agent Neville was captured by them and we heard this over his radio." There was a pause before a recording started to play. "We know you were sent in to spy on us!" "I don't know what your talking about!" "Don't worry, you can't stop us now, our bomb is complete and ready for transport!"

It cut to static and Six started talking again. "They've built a bomb, the same type used during the hostage situation in the Pyranees mountains two years ago." Austin's grip on his gun tightened. "And you think they're in a vegas casino?" "No, but their workshop is. Get in, grab whatever intel or people you can find, then get out." Six cut the transmission and the helicopter started heading for the roof of the casino. They dropped a rope and rapelled down. Austin's two new squadmates, Bishop and Knight, were new recruits. Stephen, his new partner, was an old friend of his he hadn't seen since his first mission. "So you buying this bull?" asked Stephen as they swept the roof for hostiles. "What, about there being a bomb? I don't know, i was there during the hostage situation, but i never saw the bomb in action." Austin spotted a hostile and shot him dead instantly.

Stephen did the same for a sniper up on the roof of the building opposite of them. "Nice shot, let's get inside before these two go missing." All four of them headed inside and downstairs into the casino itself. "This must be part of old vegas, this place looks like it hasn't been used in months, years even." Stephen pointed to shadows moving under a nearby door. "Well, how 'bout we ask those chaps?" Austin motioned for Bishop and Knight to stack up. They kicked the door open and popped around it, putting a round in each tango. "Precision, very good." remarked Stephen. Austin and him casually put a round past Bishop and Knight, killing two men behind them.

"Vigilance, not so good." "Bishop, i want you and Knight to head down into the casino, me and Stephen will meet you in the parking garage after we recon the building." "Yes sir!" They split up and went their different ways. Austin and Stephen made their way across the roof, slowly sweeping the area. "Feels good to be working with you again man." said Stephen. Austin nodded. "Same to you." When they reached a skylight they looked in and saw Bishop and Knight pinned down by enemy fire. "Should we help them?" "Yeah, let's do it." Austin shouldered his PSG1 Sniper Rifle and aimed at the head of a hostile while Stephen did the same with his PSG1.

"Nice rifle." said Austin with a laugh. "Thanks, same to you." They both fired at the same time, blowing the brains out of two hostiles and giving Bishop a chance to clear out the hostiles in front of them while Knight took out the ones behind them. "Come on, let's get to the parking garage." They both took off running for the stairs as they heard more gunfire from below them. Austin slid behind a truck and Stephen hopped in the back as two vans pulled up. "Shhh, wait for it!" A group of hostiles jumped out and cautiously searched for them.

Austin shot them in their feet and dropped them to their knees. Stephen popped up and fired three rounds at each of them, putting two in the chest and one in the head. "Double tap, haha!" Stephen climbed out of the truck and helped Austin stand back up. "Where's Bishop and Knight?" Stephen shrugged. They swept the rest of the garage and crouched behind a roadblock, waiting for them. "We can't wait any longer, we have to move out." Austin nodded and radioed in for Six. "Six, do you copy?" "This is Six."

"We have lost contact with Bishop and Knight, we're going to head out for the workshop." "Don't worry, they're already on their way. I want you two to go for the bigger fish. Miguel." "Repeat, did you say you want us to go after Miguel? I thought you didn't know where he was." "We do now, we have video footage of him at a nearby school. I want you to go in and get him before he plants his bomb in the school." "How are we getting there?" "By chopper, i sent one to meet you in the casino parking lot." They made their way outside and watched their chopper sit down. When they climbed in they were greeted by Sharon and Jacob, two friends of theirs. "Mornin', enjoying your time in Vegas?" asked Sharon.

"Oh yeah, it's loads of fun." remarked Austin. The chopper descended to the roof, but gunfire caused them to evade and head for the outskirts of the school. "The landing zone was too hot, sorry!" Austin yelled out over the sound of gunfire. "It's alright, we'll go in from here!" They fast roped into the parking lot and swept the area. Two snipers on the roof got ready to shoot them, but Jacob leaned out the of the chopper and shot them both. He saluted Austin and Stephen before the chopper flew off. Austin snorted. "Show off."

Stephen pointed to the building's stairs. "I'm assuming those lead to the library, let's head in there and check it out." Inside were two soldiers having a conversation with their backs to the stairs. "I guess we scared off that helicopter." "Nah, i think it was a distraction." "Well don't you think we would have heard or seen something if it had been a distraction?" He shrugged and pointed his gun to the hallway in front of them. "Well if they got in, the only way out are these stairs." They were silent for a moment before one of them opened his mouth to say something, but he never uttered a word. Austin and Stephen pulled their knives out of the soldiers' necks, wiping the blades clean on the soldiers' shirts. "I wish we knew what he was about to say, don't you?" said Stephen sarcastically.

Austin laughed and moved down the hallway. He made it all the way to the end of the hallway and peeked out the window to see Bishop and Knight moving through the courtyard. "Wow, for new recruits they must be pretty good to be here already." Suddenly Six radioed them. "The workshop was empty, so i had them come here. It seems Miguel is using a doppelganger to avoid becoming fish food. I want you two to continue after Miguel." "Ok, so either of us will get Miguel?" "Yes, but you and Sergeant Stephen are no longer Alpha team. You are now Echo Team. Six out." Austin looked at Stephen. "Echo team? Really?"

Stephen shrugged. "I guess we just got demoted." After heading even further into the building they came upon Miguel, or what looked like Miguel, talking to a group of hostiles. "OK, so we flash bang them, kill the hostiles, and grab Miguel?" asked Austin. Stephen nodded and they knelt below the room's window. They each tossed in a flash bang and went through the window. While they were rubbing their eyes to clear the images, Austin and Stephen used three round bursts to execute each soldier. Miguel looked at the bodies and then at them. "Please don't hurt me!" Austin looked at Stephen, then back at Miguel.

"You're not the real Miguel are you?" He shook his head no. "Miguel ran off into a construction site!" The doppelganger had an american accent, but the way he said his words was weird. Austin looked at Stephen, who nodded slightly, he had heard it too. "So, if you're not Miguel then we can kill you. Direct orders." "No!" Miguel held up his hands and said in a Spanish accent "I'm the real Miguel."

Austin turned his back to Miguel and whispered into his radio "Six, we have Miguel. What do we do now?" Six replied just as quietly back "Kill him, we learned where Carlos is." Austin turned around and pointed to the door behind Miguel. "Alright move it, we're leaving." Miguel turned and headed for the door. He almost made it when Austin and Stephen pulled out their pistols, each shooting him in the back. They walked up to him and through blurry vision he watched them aim their pistols at him.

The last thing he saw was them pulling the triggers. "Don't you think two bullets to the face is overkill?" asked Austin. Stephen fired the rest of his magazine into him. "No, that's overkill." "Six, what now?" "We sent in the chopper to pick you up, head to the Monte Carlo hotel. Carlos is supposedly there." Austin and Stephen headed for the roof.

**You Check in, but You Don't Check Out**

Sharon and Jacob weren't the pilots that picked up Austin and Stephen, it was two pilots they'd never seen before. They all sat in the quiet as they flew to the hotel. When Austin and Stephen were dropped off they turned their radios to the same frequency as Sharon, Jacob, Bishop, and Knight were using. The first thing they heard was "SHARON, NO!" They looked up as Sharon's lifeless body fell from the helicopter when it passed by. "Oh my God..." said Austin. Stephen closed her eyelids and sighed.

"It looks like she was sniped while she was trying to lower the chopper." Six chimed in. "Our Agent Gabriel is standing by to help you infiltrate the hotel. He says Carlos has a bomb planted in the theater, so i need you all to play nice. Understand Sergeant Austin?" Austin scowled but said "I understand." Stephen looked at him. "What, don't like Gabriel?" Austin spit. "Hell no, he was one of my squad mates during the hostage situation. He's reckless, he has no regard for team safety or keeping valuable resources alive. He killed a negotiator to kill a terrorist." While they were heading for the elevators, Gabriel's voice came over their radios.

"Echo Team this is Gabriel, am i to believe my old Sergeant is here?" Austin replied. "Only because they don't trust you by yourself." Gabriel was heard laughing. "That may be true, but i think we should meet up in the hotel's casino so we can head for the bomb, Alpha Team is already on their way." Austin pried open the elevator doors and slid down the rope. Stephen followed him. They came out three floors above the casino. Austin peeked around a corner and quickly pulled back. "Jesus, there's enough soldiers there to give both us and Alpha Team a run for our money." Stephen held up a flash bang. "Flash?" Austin shook his head and dug in his belt.

"Let's make some noise." He pulled out a grenade, as did Stephen. They both primed their grenades and rolled them down the hall. Austin's grenade ended up in front of the group while Stephen's grenade ended up behind them. Austin's grenade blew them into the air and Stephen's grenade blew them the opposite direction in mid air. They waited until the thuds stopped and went around the corner. The bodies were motionless except for one, who tried crawling for the door. Austin pulled out his pistol and put a bullet into the back of the man's skull. "Come on, we have to hurry if we're going to get to the casino." Stephen kicked the door open and they swept the room. Once they saw it was clear they hurried to the stairwell and ran down the three stories to the floor that held the casino. Austin quietly opened the door to the casino and they both slowly swept the room.

"Where's Gabriel?" Stephen shrugged before pointing to the middle of the casino. "Look, there's someone over there." They crept over to the person, but Austin shook his head when they saw the black bodysuit. "It's Gabriel, all Agents wear that suit when they have to sneak into hot zones." Austin put his hand on Gabriel's shoulder, but jumped back when his head rolled off. "It's a fake!" They looked at the note strapped to the dummy. "Surprise Sergeant, I've been wanting revenge for two years now?" Austin went wide-eyed when he saw what else was strapped to the dummy. On the other side of the hotel, Bishop and Knight were out on the ledge looking out over the hotel when suddenly the other side of the hotel exploded! "Echo Team, come in!" There was silence as Gabriel said "Looks like Echo Team is dead. What a shame..."

**Afterlife**

Austin opened his eyes to voices. "Where am i?" He saw Stephen come up. "We're in Jacob's chopper, he put down on the roof and came in after us when he saw the explosion." Jacob was behind him. "Stephen and you were both out cold. Surprisingly though, neither of you had any marks or damage. Apparently the blackjack table shielded you from the blast." Austin sat up and looked around. They were sat down in the desert just outside of Las Vegas. "I figured it'd be best if no one knew you were alive, so i brought you out here."

Austin nodded. "What of the others?" "Bishop and Knight both finished their objective and were sent after Carlos himself. Gabriel went with them." Austin jumped up and grabbed his gun. "We have to help them!" Jacob put both his hands up. "I know, i have a plan. Gabriel owns a mansion on an island in the Caribbean. I say we go there and ambush him when he comes home after the mission." Stephen nodded. "I'm with him on this one." Austin sat down again. "Alright, let's do it." While Jacob started the chopper he called out. "Oh by the way, both of you are considered KIA, how's it feel to be dead?" Austin and Stephen looked at each other. "It feels pretty good."

**Sweet Revenge**

A new day found the trio just on the outskirts of Gabriel's private island. "So, are we going in quiet, or loud?" asked Stephen. Jacob replied. "I got word from Bishop and Knight, it seems Gabriel already double-crossed them. So he should be home by now." Austin grabbed his gun. "Loud it is!" Jacob hovered above a courtyard as Stephen rappelled out. Austin looked at Jacob. "Catch ya on the flip-side!" Austin jumped out the chopper, grabbing the rope and sliding down it. Jacob flew off as multiple guards appeared from the mansion. "Let's greet the guards, shall we?" "We shall." They both sprayed from the hip, filling the guards up with bullets. When the last guard dropped, they both went into the mansion, looking for Gabriel.

Voices came from under the kitchen door. "Gabriel says there are only two intruders, so why can't we kill them?" Austin nodded to Stephen, who put a C4 charge on the door. They took cover and blew the charge. When they entered the kitchen, smoking corpses littered the floor. Suddenly there was a crash and a soldier came through the skylight in front of them. "Logan?" asked Austin. Logan grinned from ear to ear. "The one and only, we got word you were here from a little birdy." Austin laughed and then his face grew stony.

"Me and Stephen are going for Gabriel, you mind taking care of the other guards?" Logan nodded. "The other soldiers and i can handle them." Austin patted Logan on the back before him and Stephen ran for the door. They came out on a ledge overlooking a tennis court. In the middle of the court was Gabriel! "Gabriel, you are under arrest!" Gabriel laughed and hit the detonator, blowing up the ledge and sending it crashing to the ground. Stephen helped Austin up as they heard the sound of a chopper. "Yeah, the cavalry's here!" Unfortunately the helicopter wasn't a Black Hawk, it was a Russian Hind. "Oh no." They dove for cover as it launched it's missiles, blowing up the fence around the tennis court. Stephen shouldered his PSG1.

"Cover me for a minute." Austin fired at the chopper, distracting it as Stephen lined up the shot. He fired once, twice, three times before blood sprayed inside the chopper. The chopper spiraled out of control before crashing into the ground. They climbed the ruined fence and sprinted after Gabriel. They caught up with him on the edge of the island, where he turned around and aimed a Desert Eagle at them. "Back off!" Austin and Stephen raised their guns. "Gabriel, stand down!" Gabriel laughed and said "Oh more orders? Do this, do that, don't shoot, wait for the signal. I'm tired of hearing your mouth!" Gabriel went to pull the trigger, but before he could blink Austin and Stephen both unloaded on him with their assault rifles.

Gabriel's body shuddered from each hit as they continued unrelentingly. When they stopped firing, Gabriel fell to his knees. Even though they knew he was dead they pulled out their pistols and fired once each, watching him rock backwards. He fell down next to the cliff and his blood dripped over the edge. "Now that's overkill." They turned to see Bishop and Knight both standing behind them. "This is Six, i have reports of Gabriel's death. Who killed him, i have two promotions waiting for them." Austin looked at Stephen, who nodded. "Bishop and Knight killed him sir." "Oh, i thought you and Stephen did Austin." Austin looked at Gabriel's body.

"Didn't you hear? Austin and Stephen died in that hotel, you must be mistaken." Austin and Stephen grabbed Gabriel's body, swinging it a few times before tossing it off the cliff and into the water. "Let the sharks have him, he doesn't deserve a proper burial." Bishop looked at them before saying over the radio to Six. "We must have seen their ghosts, they aren't here." They walked off, leaving Austin and Stephen at the cliff edge, watching Gabriel's body sink below the surface...

**Ghosts of the military**

Austin and Stephen we're back at the base cleaning out their lockers, seeing as how they were deceased and not working there anymore, when a suited man came up to them. "I hear you two are supposed to be dead. Died in an explosion, yet you somehow killed a man a thousand miles away on his own private island." Austin nodded. "Your not wrong." The man held out his hand and said. "I think you two would be perfect for my team." Austin and Stephen looked at each other before they each shook his hand. "Sounds good to us. When do we begin?" The man smiled. "You can begin right away, you'll be the first members of my team. My team of Ghosts..."

**The End**


End file.
